The Nightmare
by TrueTeal
Summary: Laura is kidnapped and taken to the future. Will she ever see Ma, Pa, Mary, Carrie, Grace, or everyone else in Walnut Grove Again?
1. Chapter 1

**It was a typical Monday morning in mid-September in 1879.**

**It was 5:30 in the morning when Caroline called up the ladder to her girls.**

** "****Laura! Mary! Time to wake up for school! Breakfast will be ready in about five minutes!"**

**Mary was instantly awake because she was ready to get back to school. She was especially looking forward to today's history** **lesson. Mary wanted to know everything she could about history since it was so interesting. Laura just moaned and shifted in her sleep. She didn't understand why Mary liked school so much, especially history.**

** "****Come on Laura. We don't want to be late to school today."**

** "****Well I have to get up now that I'm awake."**

**Five minutes later, they both climbed down the ladder for breakfast.**

** "****Mary, will you set the table for breakfast?"**

** "****Yes Ma."**

** "****Laura, go get some water from the well."**

** "****Yes Ma."**

**After breakfast, Laura and Mary did their chores and then finished getting ready for school. They typically start to walk to school at 6:30 because they had to walk to school and they want to have some time to play in the schoolyard before school starts.**

** "****Bye Ma! Bye Pa! They shout as they begin to run because they were running a little late. School started at 7:30, and it usually takes 45 minutes for them to walk from their farm to school. However, it was already 7:05, leaving them only 25 minutes to get there on time. They knew that if they were late, they would be punished, usually by having the hand smacked with a ruler and having to stand in the corner for 30 minutes, but sometimes, being late could lead to a spanking with a belt at school plus having to stand in the corner all day with no recess and having to eat lunch inside for a week, but that was a rare occurrence, but they have seen it happen before.**

**They ran as fast as they could, and made it with seconds to spare. However, Nellie and Willie were no where to be seen.**

** "****Mary, where could they be?"**

** "****I don't know Laura, but we best get inside before we are counted as being late, you remember what would happen, don't you?"**

** "****Yes, let's go."**


	2. Chapter 2

**"****Okay class, let's settle down."**

**Once all the students were seated and ready for school, Mrs. Beatle was about to start class. Then they hear the door open and everyone turns around to see who it is. Then they see Nellie and Willie.**

** "****Sorry we are late Mrs. Beatle, father made us do chores this morning."**

** "****That's not a good enough excuse, Nellie. Come here, both of you."**

**Willie said, "yes ma'am" and walked up to Mrs. Beatle's desk.**

** "****You too, Nellie."**

** "****No."**

** "****Nellie, come here."**

** "****No, it wasn't our fault!"**

** "****Then whose fault was it?"**

** "****Father's!"**

** "****Why?"**

** "****He made us do chores!"**

** "****Nellie, I'm sure everyone else has to do chores, in fact, Laura and Mary barely made it on time."**

** "****That's their problem."**

** "****Willie, go stand in the corner, Nellie, come here NOW!"**

** "****NO!"**

** "****Then you will get a spanking!"**

**Nellie began crying when she saw Mrs. Beatle pull out the leather belt she has stored in her desk.**

** "****Laura, will you help me?"**

**Laura says "yes Mrs. Beatle" as she stands up.**

** "****Laura, first escort Nellie to the front of the class for her spanking."**

**She says "yes ma'am" as she takes Nellie's arm and begins dragging Nellie towards the front.**

**"****Now bend her over this table and then lift her dress."**

** "****Okay."**

**Then Mrs. Beatle began to spank Nellie with the belt a hundred times for being late, making excuses, blaming Mr. Olson, arguing with her, and not obeying when she was told to come here.**

**The belt made a hissing sound as it sailed through the air.**

**SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW!**

** "****Okay Laura, you can let her dress down.**

**Yes ma'am."**

** "****Now help her stand up."**

** "****Yes ma'am."**

** "****Willie, you may take your seat."**

**He says, "Yes Mrs. Beatle."**

** "****Laura, will you escort Nellie to the corner that Willie was in?"**

** "****Yes Mrs. Beatle, I will."**

** "****Now Nellie, you will stand in this corner until lunch time, which you will eat in here, and the you will stay after school and I will give you a note to give to your father, and I will be stopping by the mercantile to get a few supplies, so I will ask him if you gave it to him. You will also get some extra homework, and that will also be listed on the note. I will inform your father in case you don't give him the note. Is that clear?"**

** "****Y-yes Mrs. Beatle."**

** "****Good. Laura, you may take your seat now."**

** "****Yes Ma'am."**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**I'm not sure if this appears at the beginning of this story, so I'll say it here. I do not own Little House on the Prairie, or the characters. The only characters that are mine are the kidnappers and the family that helps Laura, as well as other minor characters that appear briefly. Also, I do not approve of the treatment of Nellie or Laura in this story, but we all know Nellie deserves something! But, back to being serious, this story is to portray the worst, and best, of people.**

**Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**"****Class, I want to start off by saying that I hope all of you learned from Nellie's mistakes. Hopefully, all of you will be on time from now on, but if not, make sure that you do not make excuses and argue with me like Nellie did."**

** "****No need to talk about that anymore. Let's get started with spelling. Everyone, turn to page 3 in your Spellers. Study these words until 8:45."**

** "****Okay class, it is 8: 45. Go ahead and put your spellers away. We are going to continue to review what we did in math last year. Primer class, I'll work with you on your spelling in a few minutes. Laura, will you pass these papers out, they are in order by class."**

** "****Yes ma'am."**


	5. Chapter 5

**At 10:15, Mrs. Beatle releases everyone for recess, except for Nellie, of course.**

** "****Mary, what do you want to do?"**

** "****Let's just sit here and talk. I don't feel like playing right now."**

** "****Okay."**

**"****Laura, you know, that could just have easily been us being spanked with that belt a hundred times instead of Nellie."**

** "****I know. We were that close to being in trouble." I was surprised that Mrs. Beatle asked me to help her punish Nellie."**

** "****I was also surprised, but not only that she asked you to help her, but also at how severely Mrs. Beatle punished Nellie."**

** "****Same here."**

** "****I mean, a hundred lashes with a belt."**

** "****I know. Mary, as much as I dislike Nellie, I think a hundred lashes were a little much."**

** "****I agree, but maybe Nellie deserved it. You know how mean she has always been to us, especially to you."**

** "****She is always mean to me."**

** "****Remember when you stole that music box of Nellie's?"**

** "****Mary, please don't remind me. I'm wincing just thinking about it. You know how severely Pa punished me for doing that."**

** "****I know Laura. As much sympathy that I felt for you, you did deserve it."**

** "****I know. I will never, ever steal again. No matter how tempted I am."**

** "****I'm glad to hear that Laura. I never want you to go through that kind of punishment ever again. While Pa was punishing you it felt like he was punishing me too."**

** "****Really?"**

** "****Yes. I felt it."**

** "****You did?"**

** "****Yes. I had to check to see if welts were on my bottom because it hurt, and, you know what, they were there."**

** "****Really?"**

** "****Yes."**

** "****Wow."**

** "****I know. I was shocked."**

** "****I bet." I was hit by the belt a few times, but didn't tell Mrs. Beatle because she was going so fast and mostly hit Nellie. Nellie did get hit by it a hundred times; it just grazed me a few times."**

** "****Wow. Are you okay?"**

** "****Yes Mary, I'm ok. It reminded me that I don't want to do anything to where that would happen to me."**

** "****Good."**

** "****Class, recess is over. Let's go inside and get ready for our history lesson. Come on now, time to go back inside. Laura, Mary, let's go."**

** "****Oh, sorry Mrs. Beatle, we were not paying attention. We were having a conversation and were just focused on it."**

** "****That's okay. Let's go on in now."**

** "****Okay."**


	6. Chapter 6

**"****Okay class. Now we are going to start a new unit in history. The past few weeks, we have talked about the colonial period of U.S. History. Now, we are going to start talking about the American Revolution. Now, there were some problems that preceded the actual war for independence. Can someone name the main problem? Yes, Mary?"**

** "****Debt."**

** "****Yes, Mary, that is correct, but who was in debt?"**

** "****The Colonialists."**

** "****Yes. Who were they in debt to?"**

** "****The British Crown."**

** "****Yes. What were they in debt to the British government for?"**

** "****The French and Indian War, also known as the Seven Years War in Europe, because it lasted from 1756-1763, and the French and Indian War lasted from 1754-1763."**

** "****Yes, Mary, that is all correct."**

** "****Okay class, since Mary told us what the main problem was and what caused it; can anyone tell us what the debt resulted in? Mary?"**

** "****The Proclamation of 1763 was the first of a long list of laws that Parliament passed."**

**"****Yes, Mary, that is right. What did the Proclamation mean?"**

**"****It prohibited people from settling west of the Appalachian Mountains."**

** "****Correct. Good Job Mary."**

** "****Thank you Mrs. Beatle."**

** "****You're welcome Mary. Laura. Pay attention."**

** "****What?"**

** "****Laura, you were daydreaming again. Do you want to join Nellie in the corner?"**

** "****No ma'am."**

** "****Then I suggest you pay attention and stop daydreaming, otherwise I'm going to have to punish you, and you know I don't want to do that. You are one of my better students, and you should be rewarded for it instead of being punished. You are one of my better students, but I've noticed that your grades are significantly lower when you daydream in class."**

** "****Yes ma'am."**

** "****Good choice, but I will be sending a note home with you for your Pa. You are one of my better students, and you should be rewarded for that instead of being punished. Make sure to give it to him. Stay after school so that I can give it to you. Mary, make sure she gives it to him. If she doesn't, tell him that I sent Laura home with a note."**

** "****I'll make sure of it Mrs. Beatle."**

** "****Good. Now, behave yourself, Laura."**

** "****Yes ma'am."**

** "****Good. Since only Mary seems to understand this topic, I want you all to start reading chapter 5 in your history book. You have about an hour before lunch. We'll continue with this after lunch."**


	7. Chapter 7

**At noon, Mrs. Beatle dismissed the class to go eat lunch outside, except for Nellie, who had to eat inside.**

** "****Nellie, you can go sit down and eat now."**

** "****Yes Mrs. Beatle."**

** "****This is the last time I'm going to speak of it today, but I hope you learned a lesson from your punishment this morning, Nellie."**

** "****Yes Mrs. Beatle, I did."'**

** "****Glad to hear that Nellie."**

**Meanwhile, Laura and Mary got the dinner pail from the storage room and headed outside to find a shady spot to eat their lunch.**

** "****Mary, let's sit by that tree."**

** "****Good idea Laura. It is too hot out here."**

** "****It is hot, boy am I sweating already!"**

** "****Me too, good idea about the tree. It won't help much, but it will keep the sun off us, so it will be five to ten degrees cooler."**

**Ma packed fried chicken, a pickle each, some carrots, and a cookie each.**

** "****Ma sure packed a lot."**

** "****She sure did, Laura."**

** "****Fried chicken. Ma makes the best fried chicken."**

** "****She does. I love fried chicken."**

** "****I do too Mary."**

**A minute later, Mary said:**

** "****Laura, you almost got yourself in serious trouble."**

** "****I know", Laura replied with a sigh.**

** "****You need to be more careful. I don't want you to be punished for something as minor as daydreaming."**

** "****I know."**

** "****If you know, why do you keep doing it?"**

** "****I don't know. I just get bored. It's hard not to daydream and stare out the window. Why did you have to bring that up again?"**

** "****Because I'm worried about you. That's what sisters do for each other. Would you rather me not worry and you get punished?"**

** "****Mary, I'm glad you worry. I'm glad you are my older sister."**

** "****Thank you Laura. I'm glad you are my younger sister. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."**

** "****Thanks Mary."**

** "****You're welcome Laura."**

** "****I'll be back in a couple minutes Mary. I need to use the outhouse before Mrs. Beatle calls us back inside to continue the history lesson."**

** "****Ok Laura, be careful."**

** "****Don't worry Mary, I'll be careful."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just finishing in the outhouse, Laura heard a loud noise nearby. It was too close for comfort. She could not describe it.**

**Laura slowly opened the door; she was shocked to see a man that she did not recognize pointing a fancy looking gun at her. It was not any kind of gun she had seen before.**

**Should I try to run away? Laura thought to herself. That thought got out of her head quickly because she saw a second man, younger than the first, was holding a pistol. She knew that if she tried to run, she would not make it. Best to see what they want in order to survive, she thought to herself.**

** "****W-what d-do y-you w-want", Laura said in a small, shaky voice.**

**They did not answer, but the older man with the strange looking gun said to the younger man: "James, chloroform her!"**

** "****Yes sir", the younger man answered quietly.**

**Laura was scared. She did not know what was happening. Just then, the younger man had put his pistol away and poured something from a bottle into a cloth. Laura guessed it was this chloroform stuff that the older man had said. Then the man came at her, grabbed her, pushed her up against the wall, then she saw the cloth come towards her face, she fought it a little, but it did little to help her because it started to take effect. But just before she passed out, she heard the older man say:**

** "****Pick her up and put her in the SUV."**

**The last thing she remembered was the younger man picking her up. She passed out in his arms.**

** "****Good job son. Make sure to buckle her up good. We don't want her to try to escape.**

** "****Yes sir, I will."**


	9. Chapter 9

**"****Time to come inside everyone!"**

**All the students go inside, but Mary does not see Laura anywhere.**

** "****Mary, where is Laura?"**

** "****She went to the outhouse Mrs. Beatle. She said she should go use it before we came back inside to continue our history lesson, but that was seven minutes ago, so she should be back by now. In fact, she should have been back a couple minutes ago. And I do not see her anywhere."**

** "****Willie, will you go make sure Laura is ok?"**

** "****Yes Mrs. Beatle."**

** "****Willie, if she's there come back and tell me. If she says she's sick, go get Doctor Baker and then go tell her Pa at the mill and then come back. If she is not there, go straight to the mill and tell her Pa."**

** "****Yes Mrs. Beatle."**

** "****Mrs. Beatle, why does Willie get to do it? He's a boy."**

** "****Nellie, it is because he is a fast runner like Laura. Should she be sick or missing, he could get help faster."**

** "****But some of us girls are fast runners to Mrs. Beatle."**

** "****That might be true Nellie, but he and Laura are the two fastest runners in this class.**

** "****Ok. I suppose there is nothing wrong with having Willie go look for Laura and making sure that she is alright."**

** "****I'm glad you now understand why I picked Willie Nellie.**

** "****Yes Mrs. Beatle."**

** "****Mrs. Beatle, I hope Laura is ok."**

** "****I'm sure she is Mary. If anything, she is probably sick from the heat. It is so hot and humid today."**

** "****Hopefully that is what it is at worst."**

** "****I'm sure of it Mary. Willie will let us know."**

** "****I'm glad he is a fast runner. Hopefully he gets back quickly with some good news."**

**I hope so too, Mary. We all do."**

** "****Thank you Mrs. Beatle."**

** "****You're welcome Mary."**


	10. Chapter 10

** "****I hope Laura is alright", Willie thought to himself as he ran around to the side of the schoolhouse towards the outhouse. "I don't like her that way, but she's not as bad as Nellie has wanted me to think. Laura has almost always been nice towards me. I feel guilty for doing what Nellie told me to do to her. I certainly hope she's ok", Willie thought as he approached the outhouse.**

** "****Wait a minute", Willie thought. "The Outhouse door is open."**

**He then saw some strange kind of tracks in the sand. They were the same width, but curved slightly here and there, and there were some weird shaped impressions inside the tracks.**

** "****What's that?" Willie said out loud when he looked up from the tracks and saw a strange kind of wagon driving away. It had no horses. The sun reflected off parts of it as if it were made of metal.**

** "****Willie was certain that what he just saw had something to do with why Laura wasn't in class.**

** "****What should I do?" Willie said to himself. Mrs. Beatle said come back if she's ok, get Doctor Baker and then tell her Pa if she's sick, or go straight to her Pa if she is nowhere to be seen. Willie had a theory that Laura had been kidnapped. He knew what Mrs. Beatle told him to do, but if his theory was wrong and she was safe inside the school, he didn't want to raise a false alarm. So he decided to go back to the schoolhouse to check to see if Laura was there.**

** "****Willie, is Laura alright?" Mrs. Beatle asked as he ran inside out of breathe.**

** "****I don't know", he replied, trying to catch his breath.**

** "****You have to know", Mrs. Beatle said. "Why did you come back?"**

** "****I have a theory as to what happened to Laura, but needed to come back to test the theory, and I think it is right since she is not in here. Plus I needed a drink of water before I ran to go tell her Pa."**

** "****What is your theory, Willie?"**

** "****I think she was kidnapped."**

** "****What! Are you sure Willie?" Mary said.**

** "****Mary, I'm sorry, but I think that that's why she didn't come."**

** "****Are you sure she is not skipping the rest of the day because she doesn't like history?" Nellie said with a sly grin.**

** "****I'm positive. The outhouse door was wide open. She was not inside. There were some strange tracks in the sand. They were the same width and curved slightly to dodge trees and other objects. There were these strange shapes inside too. Plus, I saw some weird thing drive away. Jason was right when he predicted wagons without horses. It had no horses, the sun reflected off it as if it was made out of metal, but it did not appear to run on steam power."**

** "****Willie, go tell Mr. Ingalls."**

** "****Yes Mrs. Beatle. I will."**

** "****Go. He must know. Tell him what you told us."**

** "****Yes Mrs. Beatle."**

**Willie left and Mary started crying. Mrs. Beatle walked over to Mary and gently pulled her into a hug and began comforting Mary.**

** "****Shhh. There, there. It will be ok Mary. She will be ok."**

** "****I know Mrs. Beatle. It's just that we are so close, Laura and me."**

** "****I can tell Mary. You two are almost always together."**

** "****I miss her already."**

** "****I'm sure you do Mary."**

** "****Are you sure she will be ok?"**

** "****Well, if she's kidnapped like Willie thinks, I'm sure she will at least come home alive."**

** "****She better. Otherwise those guys are going to experience a slow, painful death, administered by me."**

** "****Just calm down Mary. I'm sure she will come home alive."**

** "****Good."**

** "****I certainly hope so Mary. We will all be praying for her and your family.**

** "****Thank you Mrs. Beatle. I don't know what I would do right now if I didn't have all of you right here, even you Nellie. True, you have always been mean to us, but right now, I need all of you."**

** "****You're welcome Mary."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Willie ran all the way to Hanson's Mill and Mr. Ingalls said:**

** "****Willie, why aren't you in school?"**

** "****I had to come talk to you. Mrs. Beatle sent me."**

** "****What is it Willie?"**

** "****It's about L aura."**

** "****Is she in trouble?"**

** "****Sort of."**

** "****What do you mean Willie?"**

** "****She's not in the kind of trouble that you are thinking of."**

** "****What kind of trouble is she in?"**

** "****I have a theory that she has been kidnapped."**

** "****How did you come to this conclusion?"**

** "****We were all outside eating lunch, except for Nellie. She was in trouble. Actually, we both were."**

** "****What for?"**

** "****We were late to class. I obeyed Mrs. Beatle, but Nellie didn't. She made excuses about being late, blaming it on father. She then started to argue with Mrs. Beatle. Mrs. Beatle just had me stand in the corner for about fifteen minutes while she severely punished Nellie. Mrs. Beatle asked Laura to help her punish Nellie. Laura did. Mrs. Beatle spanked Nellie fifty times with a leather belt."**

** "****I see. Nellie must have really made Mrs. Beatle mad."**

** "****She did."**

** "****Go on with your story Willie."**

** "****Ok. Laura almost got in trouble for daydreaming."**

** "****Oh."**

** "****Yes. But Mrs. Beatle got on to her about it."**

** "****What happened?"**

** "****Laura apologized and obeyed Mrs. Beatle when she told Laura to pay attention. Mrs. Beatle was going to give Laura a note to give to you and told Mary to make sure that Laura gave it to you."**

** "****I see. Go on."**

** "****Towards the end of the lunch break, Laura tells Mary that she is going to go use the outhouse before school resumes. She never came back. Mrs. Beatle told me to go to the outhouse to check to make sure Laura was alright. She wasn't there. The door was wide open. There were tracks in the sand, but they were no tracks that I recognized. They were an even width as far as I could see. They curved slightly as they dodged trees and other objects. I saw a strange wagon leaving. It did not look like a wagon that any of us had ever seen. It did not have any horses. It was black. The sun reflected off of it as if it was made of metal. It drove pretty quickly away. It's probably several miles away by now. Possibly 50 miles or so. That's how quickly it moved."**

** "****Willie, thank you for telling me."**

** "****You're welcome Mr. Ingalls."**

** "****Go back to the schoolhouse and sound the bell."**

** "****Yes Mr. Ingalls."**

** "****Edwards and I will be there in a few minutes."**

** "****Yes Mr. Ingalls."**


	12. Chapter 12

**Willie ran all the way from the mill back to the schoolhouse. He burst through the door and ran up to where Mrs. Beatle was comforting Mary where he almost ran into them. Willie said:**

** "****Mrs. Beatle, Mr. Ingalls said to ring the bell."**

** "****Go ring the bell Willie."**

** "****Yes Mrs. Beatle."**

** "****Class, let's step outside so that we can greet Mr. Ingalls and Mr. Edwards, as well as anyone else who comes."**

**Willie goes out and rings the bell. At first, the rest of the people think nothing of it, but when Willie continues to ring the bell, they start getting curious as to what is going on, and that is when every resident in Walnut Grove and the surrounding farms went to the school. Mr. Ingalls, Mr. Edwards, and Mr. Garvey were the first to arrive.**

** "****Mary, it'll be ok. Laura will be home. She will be ok."**

** "****Oh Pa! It's so terrible."**

** "****I know Mary."**

** "****What's all of this commotion about?" Mr. Kennedy shouted. "I've got work to do on the farm and I best be getting back to it."**

** "****Yes. Somebody tell us what is going on", Mrs. Olson said. "I've got a store to run."**

** "****Harriett. Mr. Ingalls wouldn't be here at this time and Mary wouldn't be crying and being comforted by Mrs. Beatle."**

** "****Maybe she is just jealous of my Nellie. Maybe she did something to Nellie and was punished for it."**

** "****Harriett. Would the whole town be here and Willie ringing the bell if that was the case?"**

** "****I suppose you are right Nels."**

** "****Ingalls, will you tell us why we are here so that we can get back to work?"**

** "****Certainly Mr. Kennedy. Willie here has a theory that my daughter Laura was kidnapped. He went to check on her because she was in the outhouse and she never took that long in there before. Mrs. Beatle asked Willie to check on her just in case Dr. Baker was needed, since Willie and Laura are the two fastest runners. She was not there. The door to the outhouse was wide open. There were tracks in the sand. They did not look like wagon tracks. Willie said he saw something driving away quickly that looked kind of like a wagon. But he said it was black. The sun reflected off of it as if it was made of some kind of metal. There were no horses."**

** "****That's ridiculous! Everyone knows that a wagon needs horses", Mr. Kennedy said. "Are you sure Willie doesn't need to see Dr. Baker? I mean, he must be hallucinating."**

** "****No Mr. Kennedy. I am not hallucinating. In fact, the scene is exactly the same as I left it, except that wagon thing is long gone. Come check it out."**

** "****I suppose we ought to check it out", Mr. Kennedy said.**

** "****Let's go."**

** "****What the….." Mr. Kennedy began to say. "Willie was right. The outhouse door is open, and there are those tracks."**

** "****Come on, let's follow them. They may lead to answers…. Or more questions."**

** "****Good idea Charles. I'll go with you."**

** "****Thanks Isaiah."**

** "****I'll come too."**

** "****Thanks Jonathan."**

** "****No problem Charles. We're glad to help."**

** "****Let's go."**


	13. Chapter 13

**"****These tracks are pretty weird ", Mr. Edwards said.**

** "****They sure are Isaiah", Mr. Ingalls replied.**

**Five minutes later, they reached the end of the tracks.**

** "****What the…." Mr. Edwards said.**

** "****Charles, this doesn't look good."**

** "****No, it doesn't Jonathan."**

** "****It doesn't look good at all Charles."**

** "****I agree Isaiah."**

** "****It sure is strange how the tracks dead end right here."**

** "****It is strange Jonathan."**

** "****I hope Laura is alright Charles."**

** "****I do too Charles."**

** "****My baby, what have they done to her?"**

** "****Charles, she's a tough little girl. She'll survive. She lived around us. She learned some stuff from us."**

** "****I know Isaiah. I just can't stop wondering. Wondering who they are. Wondering why they did it. Wondering where they took her. Wondering what they did to her. Wondering what they will do to her. Wondering when she is coming home. Wondering if she is still alive. And, worst of all, I, we can't do anything. It appears that they disappeared into thin air. And I'm scared for her."**

** "****We know you are Charles. We are here for you and your family. In fact, we are scared for her too."**

** "****Thank you Isaiah, Jonathan."**

** "****No problem Charles."**


	14. Chapter 14

**"****Charles, what's wrong? I just heard that something terrible just happened, but I know nothing else. I just got here about a minute ago."**

** "****Caroline…."**

** "****Charles, what's wrong?"**

** "****Laura."**

** "****What about Laura?"**

** "****Caroline…. Laura. Laura has been…. She has been kidnapped."**

** "****Oh my! Charles. What are we going to do?"**

** "****Nothing we can do Caroline. They have vanished. No sign of them anywhere. There are tracks…. But no tracks anyone has ever seen. They end abruptly. Willie made the discovery."**

** "****Oh Charles! Our little girl! How will she survive!? What did they do to her!? What will they do to her!?"**

** "****Caroline. I don't have any answers. I was asking the same questions."'**

** "****Charles, Caroline, If it is any help, I will be praying."**

** "****Thank you Reverend Alden."**

** "****No problem Charles, Caroline. In fact, I'm going to go inside and send a prayer."**

** "****Thank you Reverend."**

** "****Caroline, come with me, I'll get you a hot bath. It helps me to relax."**

** "****Mrs. Olson, how can I relax when Laura is in danger and we don't know where she is?"**

** "****You should go with Mrs. Olson Caroline. It couldn't hurt. It can only help you. There is a new field in science that was just created within the last couple years called Psychology. I don't know much, but their goal is to explain people's thoughts, reactions, and expressions. It is complicated, but taking a hot bath can only help you relax so that you do not do something you will regret."**

** "****Thank you Dr. Baker. I'll go. Thank you Mrs. Olson."**

** "****You're welcome Caroline. I know we have had our arguments, well, they were my fault. Remember when I paid you four cents less a dozen for your brown eggs?"**

** "****I do remember."**

** "****I also remember calling Laura a troublemaker when Laura and Nellie had a fight and me telling you that you best take her in hand, pushing other children around, even though I did nothing about Nellie."**

** "****I remember Mrs. Olson."**

** "****It was also my fault that Laura got blamed for everything when Mr. Applewood was the teacher briefly, and it was my fault when he punished her, even when she was innocent. I even sided with him. I told him that Laura was a troublemaker."**

** "****Mrs. Olson, we have already forgiven you. I'm sure Laura has forgiven you and Nellie by now, or at least, for some of it. I believe she has forgiven Willie for the role he played in some of Nellie's schemes, and if not, if she knew what he did today, she would forgive him. But I doubt any of it is on her mind right now. She is probably thinking of survival and home. I suppose she misses all of us here and just wants things to go back to the way they were before this whole thing happened.**

** "****I wouldn't blame her. I would have if I were in Laura's situation."**

** "****Thank you Nellie."**

** "****You're welcome Mrs. Ingalls. Even after all the things I've said and did to Laura."**

** "****Caroline, I want you to know, if you ever need anything, we're here for you and your family."**

** "****Thank you Mrs. Olson."**

** "****Caroline, Willie and Nellie will help you, Charles, and your family on the farm. Since Laura isn't here and Mary is probably not strong enough right now to do her chores. Nels can help too should Charles need it."**

** "****Thank you Mrs. Olson."**

** "****You are more than welcome Caroline."**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

**This is where the story gets kind of weird. I don't like that this happens to Laura in this story, but it made the crime worse, and that's what I intended to do.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Laura finally came to, but in a state of confusion. "That was a horrible nightmare I had", she thought to herself. But when she was more awake, she realized that it hadn't been a nightmare. It had been real!**

** "****Where are we? What are we in? Who are you? Who is he? What is this that I am sitting in? What am I wearing? I know I'm wearing my dress, and I have my hair ribbons in, but what is this that I'm wearing under my dress?"**

** "****What do you want?" The younger man asked.**

** "****Where are we?" she asked again.**

** "****We are in the future."**

** "****What?"**

** "****Well, it's not the future for us, but it is to you."**

** "****What year are we in?"**

** "****We are in 2019."**

** "****Really?"**

** "****Yes."**

** "****I see. Where are we going then?"**

** "****To our house."**

** "****Where is your house?"**

** "****In Jacksonville, Florida."**

** "****Where are we now?"**

** "****Near the Georgia-Florida boarder."**

** "****How far is Jacksonville from the boarder?"**

** "****Not too far. It is a huge city with a lot of traffic so it will be about an hour from now that we get to the house."**

** "****What are we in?"**

** "****We are in my dad's SUV."**

** "****Who are you? Who is he?"**

** "****My name is James. My dad's name is Robert."**

** "****I see. What is this that I am sitting in?"**

** "****It is a booster seat."**

** "****What is it used for?"**

** "****For children like yourself."**

** "****Why am I sitting in it?"**

** "****To protect you in case we get into a car wreck and to restrain you so that you cannot escape."**

** "****I see. What is this that I'm wearing?"**

** "****Hair ribbons."**

** "****Not that."**

** "****Your dress."**

** "****Under my dress. It feels strange."**

** "****It is a diaper."**

** "****A diaper!"**

** "****Yes. But it is not just a diaper. It is a disposable diaper."**

** "****What does that mean?"**

** "****It means that when you are changed, it is thrown away."**

** "****Why am I wearing a diaper?"**

** "****So that you can go to the bathroom. Plus, if we let you into the bathroom, you may have tried to escape through the skylight."**

** "****What is that?"**

** "****It is like a window in the celling."**

** "****Oh. You are right. I probably would try to escape through it and would probably fall and hurt myself."**

** "****Then it is a good thing we put you in the diaper."**

** "****I suppose so."**


	17. Chapter 17

**"****James' dad puts the SUV in park and says:**

** "****OK. We are here."**

** "****What a fancy house Laura thought to herself."**

** "****James' dad gets out and as he is doing so, he says, James, get the crate."**

**James says "Yes sir" as he gets the crate out.**

**Once James gets the crate out, his dad opens Laura's door. Then he unbuckles her and picks her up and sets her on the floor of the SUV, right in front of the open door of the crate.**

** "****What is this?" She asks.**

** "****It is a dog crate for small to medium dogs", James replies.**

** "****Get in", his dad says in a firm tone.**

** "****No", Laura says defiantly.**

** "****GET IN!" He said even firmer, smacking the back of her diaper hard.**

**Laura whimpers, but obeys this time.**

** "****James, lock it up."**

**James says "Yes sir" as he closes and locks the door to the crate with Laura inside, which she barely fits in it.**

** "****What's this for", she asks.**

** "****To get you inside without anyone noticing anything", James' dad says. "Now be quite!"**


	18. Chapter 18

**Once Laura was in the dog crate and the door securely latched, James' dad picked it up by the handle. He then closed the door to his SUV and as he was walking up the driveway to the front door.**

**Laura was in shock. She thought: "Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined that I would be in this situation. I mean, getting kidnapped just as I'm finishing up in the outhouse while at school. And those guns. I have never seen a gun like the one James' dad had pointed at me just before they kidnapped me. And the chloroform. I had never heard of that before. And the thing that they call an SUV. I don't even know what those letters stand for or how it works. Considering the fact that there are no horses. And the booster seat. I have never been in one before. I had never even heard of it. Not only that, but they put me in a diaper! Not only is it a diaper, but it is a disposable diaper. And then there is this, this dog crate. I had never seen either. Never in my wildest dreams could I ever imagine being in this situation."**

**Then Laura felt James' dad set the crate down. Then he unlatched the door and said: "Come out now."**

**Laura whimpered and said quietly: "No."**

** "****What did you say? Say it louder."**

**Laura repeated herself, louder this time: "No."**

** "****That's what I thought you said. Too bad though. You are coming out." He said this as he dragged Laura out partially and swatted the back of her diaper hard twenty times.**

**Laura began to cry while he did it, and he said in a firm voice:**

** "****Oh, don't give me that. You deserved it. You know you did", as he dragged her out the rest of the way.**

**Once Laura was back on her feet, he said, "Go in."**

**She said through calming sobs, "What is that?"**

** "****It's a cage. Go inside."**

** "****Why?"**

** "****So that you will not try to escape."**

** "****No. I'm not going in, Laura says defiantly."**

**James' dad smacks her hard in the face with an open hand. "Go in and stop being defiant."**

** "****NO!"**

** "****Then you will pay for that decision."**

**Then he took his belt off, drank an entire bottle of whiskey, pulled Laura's dress off, shoves her to the ground, and proceeds to whip her with the belt on the back. **

**Laura began to cry and thought: "I don't deserve this. I didn't do anything wrong."**

**He began to beat her with the belt, one hundred times. He said: "You are to receive one hundred lashes because you were defiant four times. Twenty five lashes for every time you were defiant."**

**SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWIH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW! SWISH! CRACK! OW!**

** "****Now get in there and think about what you did."**

**Laura pretended to be ashamed for "being a bad girl" by hanging her head in shame and said: "Yes sir".**


	19. Chapter 19

**Laura slowly goes inside the cage and sits down, still crying. Then James' dad slams the door closed and locks it and says: "You're also not getting any supper as part of your punishment." Then he walks away and sits down in his lazy boy chair and downs another bottle.**

**Then Laura starts saying: "I didn't deserve this? Did I do something to anger God? Did Pa, Ma, or Mary do something to anger him? Or is this his way of trying to get Nellie to be nice to me and Mrs. Olson to be nice to Ma and Pa?"**

** "****SHUT UP!" James' dad shouts at her. Then, because he had too much to drink, he passes out in his chair.**

**Laura just ignores him and keeps saying: I miss Ma. I miss Pa. I miss Mary. And Carrie. And Mrs. Beatle. And Reverend Alden. And Walnut Grove. And Mr. Olson. And all of my friends. And Doc. Baker. I even miss Willie, Mrs. Olson, and Nellie. Even when Nellie was mean to me and Mary. I'd rather that every day than this.**

** "****Why did this happen to me?"**

** "****All I want is to go home. I want to go home." Then she starts crying again. "I want to go home."**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thirty minutes later, with Laura still crying, James comes over and sits down on the floor next to the cage.**

** "****I'm sorry sweetie."**

** "****No you're not", Laura says, still crying.**

** "****Yes, I am."**

** "****If you're sorry, why did you allow this to happen? Why did you help him do this to me?"**

** "****I helped him because he made me do it. If I had my choice, you would be home with your family. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want any part of it. In fact, I understand what you are going through, well, I should in some ways."**

** "****What do you mean?"**

** "****When I was little, younger than you, my mom died in a car wreck. I was in the car with her. He started drinking and blamed me for the wreck. He started to abuse me, but there was nothing I could do about it, just like you right now. And there isn't anything I can do to stop him. But I will be as nice as I can to you. When he tells me to do something, I will do it, but when he passes out like he is right now, I'll do what I can to help you. Is there something you want other than to go home?"**

** "****Yes."**

** "****What is it? What do you want? I'll get it for you."**

** "****Something to eat and something to drink."**

** "****Ok. I'll be right back."**

**A few minutes later, James came back with some pretzel sticks and a cup of water.**

** "****Sorry that it's only water. That's all we have, except for stuff with alcohol in it, and I wasn't going to give that to you."**

** "****Thank you. Most of the time we either drink water or milk."**

** "****You're welcome sweetie. I just wish we had more choices to give to you."**

** "****It's Ok. As long as I have something to eat and drink. These are pretty good. What are they?"**

** "****Pretzel sticks. They are one of my favorite things to eat."**

** "****Thank you for sharing them with me."**

** "****You're welcome."**

** "****Can I have some more water?"**

** "****Yes. I'll go get it for you. Be right back."**

** "****Ok."**


	21. Chapter 21

**A few minutes later, James returns with a full cup of water. As he hands it to Laura he says: "Careful sweetie. It's very full."**

** "****Thank you. I will be."**

** "****You're welcome."**

** "****I'm sorry that all of that happened to you."**

** "****Thank you, Laura."**

** "****You're welcome."**

** "****You know, the reason I'm helping you is because I don't want him to hurt you like he did to me for so many years. Unfortunately, that is not the last time he will whip you like that."**

** "****It's not?" Laura asked, whimpering.**

** "****No, I'm afraid it's not. It will happen every time he gets extremely drunk, which will be almost every day. Unfortunately for you, that means that he will whip you like that almost every day, maybe even two or three times in a day, or more."**

**Laura starts crying again, and then James pulls her into a hug and lets her cry herself to sleep, saying: "Shhh. Shhh. It'll be ok. You'll be home with your Ma, Pa, and your sisters and friends and neighbors someday."**

** "****I will?" Laura says, still crying heavily.**

** "****Yes. I know you will."**

** "****How do you know?"**

** "****You are a bright and determined girl. Your determination will help you."**

** "****Thank you for trying to comfort me."**

** "****You're welcome."**

** "****Unfortunately it's not working much right now."**

** "****That's OK. Keep crying into my shirt if you need to. Every once in a while we all need a good cry. Cry as long as you need to."**

**Laura says thank you again, still crying into James' shirt.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Laura continues crying for more than a half hour longer, crying herself to sleep. James then gives her a hug and tells her "good night sweetie" and puts her back in the cage and locks it, then took the empty cup of water and empty bowl of pretzel sticks.**

**Laura sleeps like a rock all night, but while asleep, she has a dream. She does not know what kind of dream it was. It could be considered a good dream. It could be considered to have been a nightmare. It could even be where she is being given some information about the future, as if God is helping her. It could be any of these, combinations of two of them, or even a combination of all three them.**

** "****What could all of this mean?" Laura thinks during the dream. "Could this be some sort of message that I will somehow escape? But how can I escape? I mean, I'm locked in a cage and being whipped for no real reason."**

**This dream really puzzled her. She had no Idea what it meant. And because of this, it really frustrated her.**

** "****Why am I having this dream? What is its purpose? I really want to know these answers."**

**The reasons behind Laura's dream were a mistery. She did not know what to think. It was long and it was down to the smallest of details. This made Laura pay close attention, just in case the scenario came true. Here is Laura's dream:**

**Ma called up the ladder: "Laura! Mary! Time to get up for School!"**

**Laura didn't get up because she didn't want to go to school today. Mary was almost instantly awake. She could not wait to get to school today, since Mrs. Beatle was planning a huge history lesson for today. Mary loved history. This is why Laura didn't want to go to school. Laura thinks that all history is is about a bunch of dead people.**

** "****Laura! Laura! Don't make us late for school! I know that the only reason you are doing this is because of Mrs. Beatle's big history lesson today! Get up!"**

** "****Fine! I will get up! Since I'm awake now, thanks to you!"**

** "****Don't get mad at me Laura Ingalss!"**

** "****You're already yelling at me, so why can't I be mad at you for that!"**

** "****Well, If you had gotten up when Ma called for us, I wouldn't have had to."**

**I'm more mad at the fact that you were yelling at me than for waking me up to go learn about a bunch of old dead people."**

** "****What's so bad about history?"**

** "****I just told you. All it is about is a bunch of old dead people."**

**Ma calls up the ladder again: "Girls! Stop arguing!."**

** "****Ma, Laura was making us late by not getting up."**

** "****Ma, Mary was yelling at me."**

** "****Neither of you have the right to yell at each other. Now, apologize, both of you."**

** "****Laura, I'm sorry I was yelling at you for not getting up as fast as I did."**

** "****Mary, I'm sorry I didn't get up instantly. I just don't want to go to school because history is so boring, learning about a bunch of old dead people."**

** "****That's your opinion Laura."**

** "****I know it is Mary, and I'm entitled to it, just like you are entitled to the opinion that history is so great. I just can't wait for this day to be over."**

** "****Hurry up and get ready for school girls. You don't want to be late."**

**Laura and Mary quickly got dressed and did their hair. Then they quickly went and did their chores and then sat down and quickly ate breakfast. Then they ran off to school.**

**They said: "Bye Ma!"**

** "****Bye girls! Have a good day at school! Be good!"**

** "****We will!"**

**As they passed the barn running, they said: "Bye Pa!"**

** "****Bye Mary! Bye Half-Pint! Have a good day and be good!"**

** "****We will Pa!"**

**They ran all the way to school because they were running late and they knew what would happen if they got to school late. They normally left with enough time to have fifteen minutes to play before school, and it normally takes them thirty minutes to get to school, but they only had fifteen minutes to get there.**

** "****Hurry up Laura. We don't want to be late. You know what will happen."**

** "****I know Mary. How much time do you think we have left?"**

** "****Probably three, four minutes."**

** "****Hopefully we make it there on time."**

** "****I hope so too Laura."**

** "****Luckily, Laura and Mary made it to school just in time.**

** "****Where's Nellie and Willie? I don't see them."**

** "****I don't know Laura, I don't see them either, but we better hurry and get inside, everyone else is almost inside."**

**They ran as fast as they could and were the last students inside, but they made, without a single second to spare. When they finally sat down, Laura looked and did not see Nellie or Willie. They were late.**

**Not long after Laura and Mary sat down, Nellie and Willie burst through the door. Mrs. Beatle asked them why they were late. Willie did not answer, but Nellie proceeded to argue with Mrs. Beatle. Mrs. Beatle said: "Nellie, Willie, come to my desk." Willie obeyed, and Mrs. Beatle just made him stand in the corner for a few minutes, for being late, but she reduced the punishment because he obeyed. **

**Nellie continued to argue with Mrs. Beatle, and so Mrs. Beatle has to punish her. Mrs. Beatle asks Laura to help her, by bringing Nellie to the front, bending her over, and lifting and holding up Nellie's dress while Mrs. Beatle spanked Nellie fifty times with a belt.**

**At recess, Laura and Mary talked instead of playing, they were so glad that they had made it on time.**

** "****Laura, that could have easily been us."**

** "****I know."**

**I can't believe Mrs. Beatle punished Nellie like that."**

** "****Me either, but Nellie deserved it, for everything she has done."**

** "****I suppose you're right Laura."**

** "****While Mrs. Beatle was spanking Nellie, the belt hit me a few times."**

** "****Really?"**

** "****Yes. But not that bad. It mainly hit Nellie. It just clipped me since I was holding Nellie's dress up and kept her bent over."**

** "****I'm sorry Laura."**

** "****Don't be Mary. It doesn't really hurt anyways."**

** "****Good."**

**Then Mrs. Beatle said: "Class, time to go inside."**

**Next, Mrs. Beatle started the history lesson. Mary was the only one who knew the answers to Mrs. Beatle's questions, and Laura was daydreaming again. Laura almost didn't obey Mrs. Beatle and was almost punished for it, but she started to pay attention. However, Mrs. Beatle said that she was going to give Laura a note to give to her pa.**

**Next, Laura and Mary were eating lunch, and when they finished, Laura said: "Going to the outhouse. I should be back soon." When she was just leaving the outhouse, she saw a strange wagon. It had no horses. It was completely enclosed. I looked like it was made out of shiny black metal, since it reflected the sunlight. Then Laura saw two men coming towards her. One man appeared to be younger than the other. The older man was pointing a strange looking gun at her, and the younger one pulled a pistol. She wondered what she should do. One though was to go back inside the outhouse. Another was to scream for help. But neither would help much. Then she thought about trying to run for it, but that thought got out of her head quickly, since she probably wouldn't make it to safety. So she said: "W-what do you want?"**

**They did not answer her. Instead, the older man said: "James, chloroform her. The younger man put the pistol away, then pulled a cloth and a bottle out of his pocket. Laura assumed that this was the chloroform, but she did not know what he was going to do with it. Then he came at her, she fought him a little bit, but soon she succumbed to the chloroform. He put the wet cloth other her mouth and nose. Before she passed out, she heard the older man say, "James, pick her up and buckle her in the booster seat." The last thing she remembered was feeling the younger man picking her up, and she passed out in his arms.**

**Then she woke up, sitting in the booster seat in James' dad's SUV, just as she did in real life. When she woke up in the dream and discovered where she was, she asked in a small voice, "Where am I?"**

**Then James' dad said, "What do you want?"**

** "****I want to know where I am", she said.**

**Then James said, "Florida."**

** "****Really?" She said.**

** "****Yes", James said.**

**Then she said: "I've never been to Florida."**

** "****Then James said: "Now you have."**

** "****Where are we going in Florida?" She asked.**

** "****To our house", the younger man said.**

** "****Who are you? Who is he? Laura asked.**

** "****I'm James, and that's my dad, Robert."**

** "****Oh. OK. Now I know who you are."**

**Laura then asked: "What is today's date?"**

**Then James replied: "September 16****th****, 2019."**

** "****Really?" She said.**

**James said "Yes."**

**Then she said: "what is this I'm sitting in?"**

** "****A booster seat", James' dad said.**

** "****Why?" She asked.**

** "****So you can't escape", James said.**

** "****Oh"**

** "****And it will help protect you in case we get into a wreck."**

** "****I see. What is this we are in?"**

** "****My dad's SUV."**

** "****I see." Then Laura said: "What is this that I am wearing? I know I'm wearing my dress and hair ribbons, but what is this that I'm wearing under my dress?"**

**James replied: "A diaper."**

** "****A diaper!"**

** "****Yes Laura. But not just any diaper. They are disposable diapers."**

** "****What's that?"**

** "****It means that you can be changed and that diaper can be thrown away."**

** "****Oh. Why am I wearing a diaper?"**

**James replied: "So that you can use it to go to the restroom. If we let you into the bathroom, you might try to escape through the skylight."**

** "****I see. What is a skylight?"**

** "****It is like a window in the celling", James said.**

** "****You're right. I probably would try to escape through it and probably would hurt myself."**

** "****Then it's a good thing we put you in that diaper."**

** "****I suppose it is" Laura said.**

**Shortly thereafter, James' dad puts the SUV in park and says: "we're here." Then as he turns the SUV off, he says: James, get the crate ready." Then he got out of the car.**

**James did as he was told and got the crate out. By the time he had it out, his dad opened Laura's door and started to unbuckle her from the booster seat. While he was doing this, he said: "Open the crate James."**

**Then he set Laura down on the floor of the SUV and said: "Get in."**

** "****What is that?" She asked.**

** "****It's a dog crate for small dogs. Get in it."**

** "****No", she says.**

**Then James' dad smacks the back of her diaper hard with his open hand. She whimpers, but crawls inside the dog crate.**

**Then his dad says: "Close and lock the door to the crate James. We don't want her to try and escape."**

**James does what he is told, and then Laura asks, "Why am I in a dog crate?"**

** "****So that no one will guess what is going on. We don't want anyone to see you. Now be quiet!" James' Dad says to Laura.**

**Then James carried the dog crate with Laura inside it into the house and set it down in the living room.**

**Then James' dad opened the door to the dog crate and said: "Get out."**

**Laura had crawled to the back of the crate and said: "No."**

**Then his dad grabbed her and pulled her partially out, then he smacked the back of her diaper 20 times as hard as he could, and pulled her out the rest of the way with her whimpering. Then he opened the door to cage and said: Go inside."**

** "****What's that?" she asked.**

** "****It's a cage. Go inside", James' dad said.**

**Laura said: "A cage?"**

** "****Yes. Go in it."**

**Then Laura said "No" in a small voice.**

** "****What did you say?" James' dad asked angrily.**

**Then Laura said "No! I will not go in!"**

**Then James' dad grabbed his belt and took Laura's dress off, then angrily said, "BEND OVER! NOW!"**

**Then James' dad began beating Laura with the belt a hundred times. She began to cry almost instantly, but he didn't bother to say anything, he would beat her harder and harder until he couldn't do it anymore. Then he put her in the cage and closed and locked the door to it. Then angrily he said: "And in addition to this punishment, you will not get anything to eat or drink tonight. Just sit there and think about what you did."**

**Laura continues to cry, and James' dad says: "Oh dry your eyes and shut up. You know you deserved it."**

**Then James' dad sat down and downed two bottles of whiskey, and then he passed out.**

**Then later on, James comes out and talks with Laura and shares some pretzels and water with her, and kept talking with her and saying: "I'm sorry, I didn't want this. I didn't want us to kidnap you. That was all my father's idea. He said that if I didn't help him, he was going to kill me. He abused me as a boy, and in fearing for my life, I went along with it. I will do what he tells me to do to you when he is awake, but otherwise, I'm going to do what I can to help you, like giving you water and pretzels, anything that doesn't give him the idea that I'm helping you. Then I'm eventually going to use this with you to get him in prison."**

**Later in the dream, Laura dreamed about everything that happened to her since that first day. Then she dreamed about what would happen in the near future.**

**James' dad passes out again and then James goes to take a shower. Laura notices that the door to the cage was left unlocked because James' dad forgot to lock it after he had beaten her again and forced her in. That's how drunk he was.**

**Laura knew that James took 15 minute long showers, and knew that this was her chance to escape.**

**She slowly pushed the door to the cage open, trying not to make a sound. She didn't want to wake James' dad up. Then she crawled out of the cage and didn't let the door close. She then grabbed her dress and quickly and quietly put it on. Next, Laura picks up her shoes and quietly walked out the front door. Then after she ran a short distance away, she hid behind a hedge and put her shoes on. Then she ran some more.**

**After running for about fifteen minutes, she slowed to a fast walk. She wondered through the night.**

**The next morning, Laura finds herself in a neighborhood and hears something coming from one of the houses. She didn't know what that noise was. Then she saw a man sitting on his front porch.**

**The next thing Laura knows, she is awake and it is another day of her nightmare.**


	23. Chapter 23

**That same night, it happened.**

**James' dad began to beat Laura once again, like all the other times. Then he put her in the cage, but because of how drunk he already was, he forgot to lock the cage's door. Then he drank his fill of whiskey and passed out.**

**James did not see this, and then he went to take a shower. Laura knew that this was her chance to escape.**

**She remembered that James always takes 15 minute long showers, and he had already been in the shower for two minutes before she realized that she had an opportunity to escape.**

**So Laura slowly pushed the door of the cage open and crawled out. She did not let the door to the cage close, to prevent a lot of noise so as to avoid waking James' dad up. Then she grabs her dress and quickly, but quietly, puts it on.**

**Next, Laura picks up her shoes and quietly walks out the front door. She then begins to run when she is outside, but did not put her shoes on yet. She knows she has to get away from the house because there are only ten minutes left before James is out of the shower.**


	24. Chapter 24

**After two minutes of running without wearing her shoes, Laura sees a row of shrubs and ducks behind them to put her shoes on. She knows that James and his dad will probably be looking for her in a few minutes, but they don't know which way she went. She decided to hide behind the hedge to put her shoes on so that she could run without hurting her feet, but also to prevent James and his dad from seeing her putting them on.**

**After she has her shoes on, there were only five minutes left before she expected James and his dad to start looking for her. After checking make sure that the coast was clear, she darted out from behind the hedge and again started run in the direction she had been running in before she stopped to put her shoes on.**

**She ran as fast as she could for ten minutes, turning corners through the neighborhood. After those ten minutes, she came to a busy road, and she began walking down it until she came to an intersection. When she had an opportunity, she crossed the road she had been following, and continued straight along the road that had intersected the other one. She knew that James and his father were probably just starting the search for her, so she kept walking.**

**Then, up ahead, on the other side of the road, she saw a sign that said:**

**"****I95 South:**

**½ mile.**

**Ramp on the Right."**


	25. Chapter 25

**After seeing the sign, Laura walks to the next crosswalk and crosses to the right side of the road. Then she walked to the next intersection and crossed it. Then she saw the on ramp to the interstate curving to the right, and she followed it.**

**She wanted to keep moving, but also stay hidden so that James, and especially James' dad, do not see her. Unfortunately, the sun had set a few minutes ago, so she had to stay near the edge of the trees since it was getting dark.**

**Laura walked slowly through the trees because with it getting dark and all of the tree roots, leaves, and fallen twigs and branches, there was a possibility of tripping and falling on them.**

**She kept walking slowly, with tears in her eyes. She began to cry saying: "Ma, Pa, I want to come home. I want to come home. I don't want to be here anymore." She kept walking, but due to the darkness and her tears, she did not see the branch, and she tripped over it and fell. She cried even more, for when she tripped, she twisted and sprained her left ankle.**

**She tripped at 9:15 P.M., and stayed where she was for thirty minutes before getting up and pushing on.**

**Laura had a lot of pain in her ankle, but she didn't let that stop her from pushing on. She knew that she would need to rest it from time to time, and that she will probably need to see a doctor for him to take a look at it.**

**Laura felt as if she had fallen into a nearly dried up creek that was full of partially wet soil. Her face, arms, and legs were covered in it, and so was her dress and hair ribbons. She didn't think it could come clean, but she hoped it could, because this was the only dress she had other than her Sunday dress and she didn't want Ma and Pa to spend the money to buy some calico from Olson's Mercantile for Ma to make her a new dress. Her hope faded some more when she found that the hem of her dress had been torn, and she figured that it must have gotten caught on the branch. This made her cry more because she believed that Ma and Pa would have to spend the money because of how bad the condition of her dress was.**


	26. Chapter 26

**After James got out of the shower and got dressed, he walked out to the living room to check on Laura to make sure that she was alright. He was surprised to find the cage empty.**

**After he saw this, James began to search the house, but couldn't find her anywhere, and his father was still asleep in his chair. It didn't occur to him at the time that he had gone into the shower, but remembered seeing the cage unlocked with Laura inside out of the corner of his eye.**

**James frantically went back into his room and quickly changed his clothes. He grabbed his wallet so that he would have his Driver's License on him since he was headed to the Police station.**

**Though James was walking fast, and even running at times, it still took him almost an hour to get to the nearest Police Station, which was a little over three miles away from his father's house.**

**James was not really looking for Laura, rather, he was heading to the Police Station to try to get his father arrested. James was taking the opportunity to get his father locked up so that he couldn't hurt anyone else.**

**By this time, Laura was slowly walking south along the interstate. James makes it to the Police Station and opens the door trying to catch his breathe.**

** "****Can I help you?" A female officer said from behind the glass at the counter.**

** "****Yes you can", James replied, still out of breathe.**

** "****What can we do for you?" She asked.**

** "****I need to press charges against my father, Robert", James said.**

** "****OK. Can I see your Driver's License or some other form of identification?"**

** "****Yes you can", James said, pulling out his wallet and then his Driver's License and handed it to her.**

** "****Thank you. I'm going to run it to make sure everything checks out and to make sure there are no warrants out for your arrest, but if there were, you probably wouldn't be here, so I doubt there are any. If you can take a seat over there I'll bring this back to you in a few minutes."**

** "****Thank you. Can I get some water? I need to catch my breathe."**

** "****Certainly. Officer Wilson, will you get some water for him?"**

** "****Of course. It'll only take a moment."**

**A minute later, Officer Wilson came out with a cup of water and handed it to James.**

** "****Thank you sir."**

** "****You're welcome. Call for me if you need more."**

** "****Thank you. I will if necessary."**

**Two minutes later, Officer Davidson brought James' Driver's License back to him and said: "Here you are sir. Everything checks out and there are no warrants for your arrest. Officer Daniels will be out in about five minutes to go over the issue with your father."**

** "****Thank you Officer Davidson."**

** "****You're welcome sir."**

**Five minutes later, Officer Daniels comes out to meet James. "How are you sir?"**

** "****I'm OK but I wish I were better."**

** "****Why is that?" Officer Daniels asks.**

** "****Well, I wish I didn't have to press charges against my father tonight", James replied.**

** "****So you have to press charges against your father?"**

** "****Unfortunately, I do sir."**

** "****OK then. Let's step into this office right over here and get to work."**

** "****Yes sir."**

**After sitting down, Officer Daniels asked: "Is there anything I can get you?"**

** "****Another cup of water would be nice", James said.**

** "****OK. I'll be right back with your water. I'll grab some for myself too while I'm at it."**

** "****OK."**

**A moment later, Officer Daniels returned with the water. "OK. What's this about?"**

** "****Well, my father abused me when I was a kid."**

** "****OK. Was this ever reported to the police?"**

** "****No because it happened after my mother died and no one else did anything about it and I was afraid of what he might do to me if I called y'all out to our house for it."**

** "****OK. Is there anything else?"**

** "****Yes. My mother was murdered, but the murderer was not found. By the police."**

** "****I see. So this is a complicated matter."**

** "****Yes sir. It is."**

** "****So we never found the murderer?"**

** "****Yes sir. That's what it was in the official report, but I know who is guilty."**

** "****You do?"**

** "****Yes sir. It was my father."**

** "****Really?"**

** "****Yes sir. He shot her in a drunk rage."**

** "****OK. Let me write this all down."**

** "****Yes sir."**

** "****OK. Go ahead and continue."**

** "****He has a lot of guns."**

** "****OK. That's good to know."**

** "****He drinks a lot of whiskey."**

** "****OK. Is he drunk now?"**

** "****As a matter of fact, he was passed out from drinking too much when I left to come here."**

** "****OK. Do you think he needs medical attention?"**

** "****I believe so. And if not much medical, he should definitely go to rehab."**

** "****OK. Did you see him shoot her?"**

** "****Yes I did. I wasn't that far away. He said for me not to say anything or I'll be next."**

** "****Wow. That's sad."**

** "****I know. And that's why he abused me. He wanted to control me so that I wouldn't say anything, and he kept threatening me."**

** "****That's awful."**

** "****I know it is."**

** "****Is there anything else?"**

** "****Yes. He forced me to help him kidnap a twelve year old girl. He said that If I didn't help him, he said he was going to shoot me."**

** "****I see."**

** "****Sir, I want you to know that I never wanted to do it and I am sorry. I didn't hurt her, though I did the dirty work in terms of using the chloroform and all, but I didn't hurt her. I tried to be nice to her, at least as nice as he would allow."**

** "****OK. Go on."**

**My father had me put her in a diaper and buckle her into a booster seat in his SUV. Then, when we got to his house, he forced her into a dog crate, and when she didn't want to go in it, he smacked the back of her diaper once, hard. Then when she didn't want to come out of it, he dragged her out partially, smacked the back of her diaper even harder twenty times, and pulled her out the rest of the way. Then he told her to go into the cage he had for her, but she said no, so he takes he dress off and grabs his belt. He beats her a hundred times with the belt, doing it harder and harder as her crying got worse."**

** "****Wow. That's awful."**

** "****I know it is. He would beat her at least once or twice a day for the past month, sometimes three times."**

** "****Wow. I can't imagine the pain that that little girl had to go through."**

** "****I know. I wish I wasn't a part of it. He refused to give her food and water, so I would every time he was passed out. Food at night, and that was mainly things like pretzels, but water every time. I wanted to help her, but didn't want him to get the idea that I was so my helping her was low key. He even refused to have her diaper changed, which I gladly would have done, though he would have noticed."**

** "****Well I thank you for your honesty. And should you get charged with kidnaping, I will make sure that they know that you gave us a lot of information, which should make your sentence shorter, should you get any."**

** "****Thank you sir."**

** "****You're welcome. Now can you tell where she's at so we can rescue her and where she is from so we can get her back to her folks?"**

** "****She's from out of state and I do not know where she is."**

** "****Are you sure?"**

** "****Yes sir. She was in the cage when I went to take a shower, and when I came out, she was gone. Both times he was passed out and it didn't look like had woken up. Her dress and shoes were gone, and he never let her put her dress back on after that first beating. It had been left where he left it on the floor. The door to the cage is wide open. When I went to shower, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the door to the cage was unlocked. Whenever she was in it, the door was always locked. So he was so drunk that he forgot to lock it. She has escaped."**

** "****OK. We will look for her if you can describe what she looks like."**

** "****I don't want her identity to be exposed, so I can't tell you. If her identity is exposed, the media will eat this case up and I don't want the media. It's not for my own comfort, but for her own protection. Please worry about getting him locked up for the good of the people, including her and himself. Let's lock him up so that he won't hurt anyone again."**

** "****OK. We will do that."**

** "****Thank you. Here is his address. Y'all might want bullet proof vests and any other geer to protect you in case he starts shooting."**

** "****OK. Thank you."**

** "****You're welcome. Just please don't kill him. I want him to get better if possible."**

** "****We'll try. It might turn out that we have to use deadly force for our own protection, but if we can, we will wound him and use sharp shooters to knock the gun out of his hand and rush in before he can get his gun or get another, and we will use our tazers as well."**

** "****OK. Do what y'all have to do."**


	27. Chapter 27

**Laura kept walking through the night, though slowly and limping, since she tripped three more times and fell each time, so she had sprained both ankles and gotten several cuts and scrapes on her arms and legs, plus a lot of mosquito and ant bites, and even a good portion of them were fire ants. All Laura knew was that she had gotten bit by something, and she knew that some of them were mosquito bites, and they itched, others were ant bites, and they hurt, but the other bites hurt even more and she didn't know what kind of bites they were, but they were small and hurt, itched, and burned, as well as bright red welts all over her feet and lower legs.**

**She cried and cried. She couldn't stop. It all hurt so much. She had never experienced bites like these.**

**By the time the sun had begun to rise, she found herself limping into a neighborhood of somewhat older homes. The neighborhood she was in the houses were newer, and pretty much looked the same, though some were two stories and others were single story. These homes were older and mainly single story, and some only had a carport, not a garage like every house in the neighborhood that James' father lived.**

**Laura pushed on a little more, but knew that sooner or later, she would need help.**

**A few minutes later, she found herself approaching a house with a porch, with some noise coming from it, and a fairly young looking man sitting there.**

**She slowly walked that direction, but scared, so she sort of hoped he wouldn't see her. At first, she didn't know that this was what she had seen in her dream the other night. Then she recognized it and slowly crept forward.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Then Laura realized that the noise was coming from some sort of machine. Then she noticed that the man had seen her and pushed a button on the machine and turned a dial. Then the noise changed and got louder. Next, she heard words coming out. Now she realized that the noise was music.**

**She listened to the song, and decided that he was trying to send her a message. She had never heard the song before, but decided that she liked it.**

**Then he did the same thing and the song changed. Both songs were slower songs, but she noticed that the voice of the person singing this one was a higher pitch than the other one. She felt like this was a message to her that he may help her.**

**Then she saw him stand up and start walking towards her. She was a little afraid, so she slowly backed away, but because she was limping, he saw this and quickly caught up to her. Then he knelt down to get to her level, put his hands on her shoulders, and said: "What's wrong sweetie? Is there anything I can do to help you?"**

**Then Laura said: "I was kidnapped!" And then she fell into his arms, crying into his shirt.**

**He instinctively pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her. He noticed how dirty she was and that the hem of her dress was torn. Then he smelled something and so he lifted her dress slightly and was shocked to see that a girl of her age was wearing a diaper! And then he saw all of the marks on her back from where she had been beaten.**

**Next he said: "Sweetie, how old are you?"**

**Laura said "12" in a small voice through tears.**

** "****I just noticed that you are wearing a diaper and had marks all over your back."**

** "****I know. They have been there. They put me in that diaper when they kidnapped me and never changed it and I was there for a month", she said, still crying.**

** "****Sweetie, please look at me and tell me your name. Mine is Kevin."**

** "****I'm Laura. Nice to meet you sir."**

** "****It's nice to meet you too, Laura. Wait a second. You can't be…. Just can't. I think I know who you are, but I also think my eyes are playing tricks on me."**

** "****Who do you think I am?" Laura asked, still crying.**

** "****You're Laura Ingalls from Walnut Grove Minnesota and your Ma is Caroline and your Pa is Charles. And you have an older sister named Mary, and younger sisters named Carrie and Grace."**

** "****Yes. I am Laura Ingalls."**

** "****And you are from the year 1879."**

** "****Laura said "Yes sir" while still crying. Then she asked: Is it true that we are in the year 2019?"**

** "****Yes it is."**

** "****I want to go home."**

** "****I know Laura. I would too if I were in your situation. Everyone would. Here. Let's go sit down. I'll carry you. I noticed that you were limping a lot and don't want you to hurt yourself even more."**

** "****OK."**

** "****There we go. Wow you're light. What else happened?"**

** "****The older man would beat me on a daily basis, sometimes two or even three times a day."**

** "****Wow. That's terrible."**

** "****And he gave me no food or water during the day."**

** "****That's awful."**

** "****Fortunately, almost immediately after the older man did that, he would pass out from drinking too much whiskey and his son would give me water during the day and water and a little food at night."**

** "****At least he did that for you."**

** "****Yes. Though I was locked up in a cage all the time for a month. The only times I was not in the cage was when the older man was beating me."**

** "****That's not good at all."**

** "****The older man had also taken my dress off when he started to beat me the first time. I didn't wear anything but this diaper and my hair ribbons that entire month."**

** "****Wow."**

** "****That is, up until last night."**

** "****What happened last night?"**

** "****The older man was beating me again and he was even more drunk than he had the entire time I was there and so when he put me back in the cage, he forgot to lock it. Then he passed out. His son had just gotten into the shower and took 15 minute long showers. So I slowly pushed the door to the cage open, trying to not make a sound. I left the door open and quickly grabbed my dress and put it on. Then I grabbed my shoes and quietly slipped out the front door. Then I ran, hid behind a hedge, put my shoes on, and then ran some more. A few minutes later, I slowed to a walk, and then turned down a main road and found myself heading south along I95 South. I tried to prevent people from seeing me so I walked in the woods next to the road. Since it was getting dark, I was just inside them so that I could see where I was going. I still tripped and fell several times, which is partially why I'm so dirty and why my dress is torn, why I have all these bites, and why I'm limping because I hurt both my legs when I fell all those times. But they also didn't let me take a bath or shower while I was there."**

** "****That's just terrible Laura. You can be sure that we can help you. I'll get you cleaned up, meaning your diaper changed, and giving you a nice bath to get all of that dirt off. Plus my wife will wash your clothes and sew your dress. Then I will take you to the doctor to check your legs and those bites, plus get you weighed and everything else that they do in a check up. I need to take my girls to see the doctor anyways, so it is no trouble."**

** "****Thank you sir", Laura said, still crying some.**

** "****I know what you went through was awful. You did not deserve any of what you described. You will be safe here Laura. I promise sweetie. You will be safe here."**

** "****Thank you. I couldn't go any further. My ankles hurt that much."**

** "****I'm sorry that they hurt sweetie. We will get you to a doctor soon so that they can take a look at your ankles and start the healing process. But before we go inside, I'd like you to hear this one song."**

** "****OK."**

** "****This song is by the Zac Brown Band, called Chicken Fried."**

**After it was over, Laura said: "I like it. In a way, it reminds me of home. Ma's Fried Chicken, Pa playing his fiddle. All the love that they had for us."**

** "****Your Ma and Pa are great people. I'd like to meet them one day. Now, let's go inside and get you ready for a bath, which includes changing that diaper, or at least, cleaning that area before your bath, and then putting a new diaper on you. While I'm taking care of that, my wife will wash your clothes and sew your dress."**

** "****I didn't think my dress was fixable."**

** "****It is. It is a little torn at the hem, but that's it, other than being really dirty. We may need to wash it again later today if the stains don't come completely out, but we won't dry it in the dryer if that is the case. Come on now, let's get this done sweetie so that you can start feeling better."**


	29. Chapter 29

**"****OK Laura. I'm going to pick you up and carry you into the house like your Ma and carried you when you were a little girl. I know you are twelve, but you have just gone through so much pain and suffering from this back at they're house, plus you hurt your ankles when you fell as well as some cuts, scrapes, and bruises from them as well. This will keep some pressure off of your ankles for a little bit."**

** "****OK", Laura said, still whimpering some.**

** "****Honey. Can you come to the door?"**

** "****What's wrong dear?"**

** "****I found this girl in our yard. She needs help. There are some things we can help her with, such as changing her diapers and giving her a bath and some food, and washing and sewing her dress. But she will also need to see the doctor for some cuts, scrapes, bruises, bug bites, and injured ankles."**

** "****What happened?"**

** "****She was kidnapped, abused by them, neglected, and when she escaped, she fell several times and hurt her ankles. She apparently went just inside the trees in the woods along I95 South, and she tripped and fell over tree roots, leaves, and twigs and branches, causing her to hurt herself, but also getting bit by mosquitos and ants, including fire ants, and I can't seem to get her to stop scratching them."**

** "****Wow. That sounds awful. What can I do?"**

** "****Honey, tell you what, I'll take care of cleaning her up from this diaper that she has been wearing for a month without being changed and I'll give her a bath and then take her to see the doctor with our girls, since they too need to go see them. If you could, wash her dress and hair ribbons, don't dry the dress unless the stain comes completely out. Then sew it if you have time before we leave. If not, then it can be sown when we get home. We won't get her anything to eat until after the appointment with the doctor, so that we know how bad her situation is. I'll stop and get them a snack at the Kangaroo Gas Station on our way home from the doctors. I just want to get treatment for those bites and her ankles quickly."**

** "****OK. Hand me her dress and hair ribbons and I will get them washed."**

** "****Let me get her on the changing table, then I will bring them to you while you get the washer to fill up with water."**

** "****OK. I'll also put some stain remover on them when you bring them to me."**

** "****OK. That sounds like a plan."**

** "****One thing though: What color are they?"**

** "****It's kind of a reddish color, with a design on it. I'd treat them as being bright colors."**

** "****OK. I'll do just that."**

** "****Good. Let's get Laura on the fast track to recovering."**


	30. Chapter 30

**Still carrying Laura like a little girl, he takes her to his two of his daughters' room and lays her down on the changing table.**

**Still whimpering, Laura says: "I'm embarrassed at the way I look."**

** "****Why would you sweetie?"**

** "****Because I'm dirty, I've got cuts, scrapes, and bruises, my dress and hair ribbons are filthy, I have marks all over my back from being beaten, I'm skinny because I haven't had much to eat, and this diaper."**

** "****Why sweetie, none of this is your fault."**

** "****I know, but still."**

** "****Sweetie, you are beautiful. Never forget that. What you said is true, but we are taking care of that. We're going to get you back to what you were before all of this happened. I assure you that."**

** "****You really think I'm beautiful?"**

** "****Yes. You may be dirty and injured and not fed properly and wearing a diaper, but that can't hide your beauty. You are beautiful inside and out."**

** "****Thank you."**

** "****You're welcome Laura. All this may be covering your outer beauty, but nothing can cover your inner beauty, and that's what matters."**

** "****Thank you sir."**

** "****You're welcome Laura. Now let's get started."**

** "****OK."**


	31. Chapter 31

**Next, he buckles Laura to the changing table and she says:**

** "****What's this that I'm laying on?"**

** "****It's a changing table. You need to be on it so that I can get you cleaned up."**

**"****Oh. I've never seen one before."**

**"****That's OK. Where you are from, y'all don't need them."**

**"****I see."**

**"****Now, I'm just going to take your dress and hair ribbons to my wife in the laundry room so that she can get them washed."**

**"****OK."**

**He takes Laura's dress off and her hair ribbons out and says: "Stay there sweetie. I'll be back in a minute or two to get you cleaned up and ready for your bath."**

**"****Yes sir."**

**"****Good."**

**He quickly runs down to the laundry room in the garage, leaving Laura on the changing table.**

**"****Here you are honey. Here's her dress and hair ribbons."**

**"****What took so long dear?"**

**"****Oh, nothing. Laura said that she felt embarrassed about the way she looks and I told that she's beautiful like any good parent, guardian, or baby sitter would say when needed, but a good parent would say it a lot."**

**"****I see."**

**She also asked what she was laying on and I explained to her that it was a changing table and that she has to lay on it so that I can get her cleaned up and ready for her bath."**

**"****Oh. OK dear. Go ahead and go back to her so that she can start recovering. I'll take care of this and hopefully I can get the stains out and then sew it."**

**"****OK honey."**


	32. Chapter 32

**Back in the bedroom, Laura waits for him to come back. She is frowning and crying a little.**

**He walks in and says: "Aw, what's wrong sweetie?"**

**"****I just want to go home", Laura says.**

**"****You will be home one day. I'm sure there is some way to get you home. They got you here, so maybe we can get you home the same way they got you here."**

**Now the full smell hits him and he says with a smile and a little laughter: "You little stinker. You're one stinky little girl." As he says this, he tickles her on the stomach to make her smile and laugh, like children should, instead of crying. Then he gives her a little kiss.**

**A few minutes later, he finishes getting her cleaned up and he throws the diaper, wipes, and gloves away and says, "Stay here. I'm going to get the water running and make sure that it is not too hot."**

**Laura, still smiling, says: "Yes sir."**

**He says: "That's a good girl" as he gives her another little kiss.**


	33. Chapter 33

**After a good, long bath, Laura was nice and clean. All the dirt from falling those few times was gone as well as what accumulated while she was being held captive since they did not let her bathe for a month.**

**Once she was dried off, he said: "Stay here with this towel around you. I'm just going to see if your dress is ready."**

** "****Yes sir."**

** "****Good girl."**

**He walks down to the laundry and says: "Honey, is Laura's dress done?"**

** "****Almost. The stain came completely out. I just put it in the dryer five minutes ago. I will let it dry most of the way, then sew it, which will take a few minutes, and then dry it the rest of the way so that it will be nice and hot for Laura."**

** "****Thank you honey. I'll go tell her."**

** "****You're welcome dear. Tell me, how is she doing?"**

** "****She's doing better. She still needs to see the doctor, but she will be OK."**

** "****Good."**

** "****Yes it is. All the dirt came off. It appears it came off her cuts, scrapes, and bites too, but we'll have the doctor clean them and get her cuts bandaged up, and get x-rays of her ankles to see what is wrong with them, plus everything else they do for a regular check up."**

** "****OK. Her clothes have been in the dryer for eight minutes now. Let's see how they are coming along. Still wet, but the hair ribbons should be done in about twelve minutes and her dress is still really wet, but getting hot, so I'd say twelve minutes and I will sew it, then let it dry for another twenty minutes. If you can get her dried off and her teeth brushed, I can get her dress sewn and then brush her hair while the dress and hair ribbons are still drying."**

** "****Then I can get her dress on and then you can braid her hair like it was before, the two braids that hang down in front of her shoulders."**

** "****OK dear. That sounds like a plan."**

** "****And while you are braiding her hair, I'll get the girls ready to go to the doctor, but first I'll run out and buy another booster seat. She looks to fragile. It will help protect her in case we get into a wreck. In fact, I think that weight wise, she should be in one specifically for a toddler, so I actually don't have to buy one because I just remembered that we saved one from our girls in the attic."**

** "****Do you think Laura lost that much weight?"**

** "****Yes I do. She feels to be about the same weight that our girls were when we adopted them a few months ago. They gained enough weight to graduate from the toddler seats to booster seats since June. The same should be true for Laura. And in the case that Laura weighs enough for a booster seat, I'll buy one for her, but I won't allow her to not sit in one on the way to the doctor's. I don't think anything will happen, but better to be safe than sorry."**

** "****This is true. Go ahead and get that done. It sounds like a good plan to me. Eight minutes and I will sew her dress."**

** "****OK."**

**He goes into the attic and gets the toddler seat that his daughter Laura used to ride in. Then he carries it outside and moves Charlie's booster seat to the back seat next to Mary's, and replaces it with his daughter Laura's old toddler seat so that Laura Ingalls can sit in it. This takes ten minutes to do. Then he heads back to the bathroom to help Laura brush her teeth.**

**_Chapter 32_**

** "****OK Laura. I'm back."**

** "****Did the stains come out?"**

** "****Yes they did. They came out perfectly."**

** "****I'm glad."**

** "****Me too sweetie. My wife is sewing it now and will put it back in the dryer for twenty more minutes once she's done sewing it in about five minutes. She is going to brush your hair and then braid it for you while I get our girls ready. Then we will go to the doctor and then get you girls something to eat. But first, you have to brush your teeth. Don't worry, I will help you."**

** "****What do you mean? We haven't really done that at home."**

** "****You also don't have running water, which you kind of need for this."**

** "****Oh. What do we do?"**

** "****Well, first we take the toothbrush, which is this right here."**

** "****OK."**

** "****Then we take the toothpaste, which is a pasty substance that you squeeze out of this tube onto the toothbrush like this."**

** "****OK. That makes sense."**

** "****Then you add a little water to it from the faucet."**

** "****OK."**

** "****But don't put too much or you will wash the toothpaste off the brush."**

** "****Yes sir."**

** "****Now you brush your teeth. Brush all of them. Smile so you can get all the areas, and you gums. This is to clean them so that they can be healthy."**

** "****Ok."**

** "****Brush for about two minutes. Here you are. I'm here if you need help. Check in the mirror."**

** "****Yes sir."**

** "****Good girl Laura."**

**Laura brushes for about two minutes and checks in the mirror.**

** "****They look better" she says.**

** "****They do. Brush twice a day. Once when you wake up, and again before you go to sleep and they will keep getting better. Now spit it in the sink and fill this cup with water."**

** "****OK." **

**Laura does what she is told. Then he says: Swish this water around in your mouth and spit again."**

**Again, Laura does as she is told and swishes the water around and then spits it in the sink.**

**"****Good girl Laura. You're done. Now let's go get you into a fresh diaper."**

**"****OK."**

**Two minutes later, he says: "Good girl. Now I'll take you to my wife and she will get you dressed and hair braided."**

**"****Yes sir."**

**"****Here she is honey."**

**"****Thank you dear. A few minutes to go."**

**"****OK."**

**A few minutes later, his wife gets Laura's dress out of the dryer and helps her put it on. Then she brushes Laura's hair and then braids it and puts Laura's hair ribbons in. She does this while her husband goes and gets the other girls ready.**


End file.
